Half-Blood Musical 2
by bookloverforever2002
Summary: They're back! Piper McLean was so excited for camp this year. CHB is going to Camp Jupiter this year. She's hoping that this summer will be unforgettable, but Octavian and Drew are back as well. This time, Drew tries to separate the two so she can have Jason. Will her devious plan work? JASPER! Basically High School Musical in a PJO world. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Here it is! Half-Blood Musical 2 is here! I hope you like this. It's 1,769 words long. It's been a while since I've written this. I missed it.**

**Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, or High School Musical 2**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

Jason

Our last day was finally here! A couple more minutes than we were out of here. Soon, I'd be at Camp Jupiter with my friends and amazing girlfriend.

Last year, the gods and goddesses decided to combine both of the camps. Camp Jupiter, my camp, went to Camp Half-Blood, my girlfriend's camp. Now we're going to our camp this year.

At the end of camp last year, we all decided to go to school together. Percy suggested Goodie. We all decided to go. Annabeth, Frank, and Calypso are in math. Hazel and Percy are in English. So here we are, Leo, Piper, and I in history class. Leo kept whispering and making funny comments on the lesson. Greek and Roman gods. So far, almost all of it was wrong.

She was giving us a speech for the last day. I looked over at Travis who also was in our class. He was sitting on a stool with a dunce cap.

"What is she talking about?" Leo asked.

I looked back at Piper. She rolled her eyes and made a hand gun and shot herself. I smiled at her.

_Bored? _I mouthed

_The Hypnos cabin is more interesting than this. _She mouthed back.

I smiled and went back to Mrs. Claire.

"Mrs. Claire has officially lost it," I whispered to Leo.

"You're actually listening?" Leo asked.

Then someone in the back raised their hand. Conner.

"What are your summer plans?" He asked.

The class groaned. He was so stupid! Even his brother thought so.

Mrs. Claire started talking about her summer plans. I looked at the clock.

"Summer." Leo said.

"Summer." Everyone started chanting it.

Then the bell rang and I flinched. Papers flew around the whole class. Everyone was cheering. Finally free!

(_Leo- italics, _**Jason- bold, **_**Piper- bold and italics, **__everyone- underlined and italics, __**both- underlined, bold, and italics**_)

_What time is it?_

_Summertime_

_Hey_

_It's our vacation_

_What time is it?_

_Party time_

_That's right_

_Say it loud_

_What time is it?_

_The time of our lives_

_Anticipation_

_What time is it?_

_Summertime_

_School's out_

_Scream and shout_

**Finally summer's here**

**Good to be chilling out**

**I'm off the clock**

**The pressure's off**

**Now my girl's what it's all about**

_**Ready for some sunshine**_

_**For my heart to take a chance**_

**Oh yeah**

_**I'm here to stay**_

_**Not moving away**_

_**Ready for a summer romance**_

_**Everybody's ready**_

_**Going crazy**_

_**Yeah we're out**_

_**Come on and let me hear you**_

_**Say it now**_

_**Right now**_

(_Leo- italics, _**Drew- bold, **_**Octavian- bold and italics, **__everyone- underlined and italics, __**both- underlined, bold, and italics**_)

_What time is it?_

_Summertime_

_Hey it's our vacation_

_What time is it?_

_Party time_

_That's right_

_Say it loud_

_What time is it?_

_The time of our lives_

_Anticipation_

_What time is it?_

_Summertime_

_School's out_

_Scream and shout_

**Goodbye to rules**

**No summer school**

**I'm free to shop till I drop**

_**It's an education vacation**_

_**And the party never has to stop**_

**We've got things to do**

**We'll see you soon**

_**And we're really going to miss you all**_

**Goodbye to you and you**

_**And you and you**_

_**Bye-bye until next fall**_

_**Everybody ready**_

_**Going crazy**_

_**Yeah we're out**_

_**Come on and let me hear you**_

_**Say it now**_

_**Right now**_

(_Leo- italics, _**Piper and Jason- bold, **_**Octavian and Drew- bold and italics, **__everyone- underlined and italics_)

_What time is it?_

_Summertime_

_Hey_

_It's our vacation_

_What time is it?_

_Party time_

_That's right_

_Say it loud_

_What time is it?_

_The time of our lives_

_Anticipation_

_What time is it?_

_Summertime_

_School's out_

_Scream and shout_

**No more waking up at 6:00 a.m.**

**Cause now our time is all our own**

_**Enough already**_

_**We're waiting**_

_**Come on**_

_**Let's go**_

_**Go out of control**_

(_Leo- italics, _**Jason- bold, **_**Piper- bold and italics, **__everyone- underlined and italics, __**both- underlined, bold, and italics**_)

**All right**

**Everybody**

**Yeah**

**Come on**

_School pride _

_Let's show it_

_We're champions and we know it_

_Half-Bloods_

_Yeah are the best yeah_

_Orange, purple, and gold _**(gold and purple-SPQR shirt)**

_When it's time to win_

_We do it_

_We're number one_

_We proved it_

_Let's live it up _

_Yeah_

_Party down_

_That's what this summer's all about_

_What time is it?_

_**Summertime is finally here**_

**Yeah**

_Let's celebrate_

_**We wanna hear you**_

_**Loud and clear now**_

_School's out_

_**We can sleep as we want to**_

_It's our time_

_**Now we can do **_

_**Whatever we wanna do**_

_What time is it?_

_It's summertime_

_We'll be loving it_

_Come on and say it again now_

_What time is it?_

_It's party time_

_**Party time**_

_Let's go and have the time of our lives_

_Let's go_

_Yeah_

We all were cheering. The whole school was.

I picked Piper up and twirled her around. Then I kissed her cheek. I high-fived Leo, and then soon we all ran to our lockers.

On our way back to our lockers, I talked to Percy, Leo and Frank.

"No, but seriously guys." I said. "This summer it's at our camp. Reyna said she had some changes for us. You think you can handle it?"

"Bro," Leo said, "I'm the king. I can handle anything."

"More like Repair Boy." Calypso said.

The girls, Calypso, Annabeth, and Hazel, walked past us.

"I'm going to need time so I can take my Wise Girl on a proper date." Percy said.

Piper

Summer! Finally after boring afternoons in math, we can finally have fun afternoons at camp. I can't wait to see Camp Jupiter. Jason keeps telling me all the amazing things there that he loves and I will love.

"Piper." Drew called out.

I stopped and rolled my eyes.

"I heard that your dad is heading to Paris this summer." She said, "I'd hate for this to be goodbye."

I smirked. "Actually, I'm staying. Dad said that I'm responsible enough and is letting me stay at camp if I can get myself a job."

Drew frowned.

"Drew, we got off to a rough start, but we're sisters." I said, "We're supposed to fight. You helped me win the winter musical."

"I did?" Drew asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Those vocal exercises."

I scared her so much that she bumped into her locker.

"See you at camp." I said.

Annabeth

"Piper and I have had like five different job interviews, but college kids keep beating us out." I complained to Hazel, Rachel, and Calypso.

"Same here." Hazel said. "I guess it's back to baby sitting in New Rome."

"Why is that so bad?" Calypso asked.

"Those kids are devils!" Hazel exclaimed. "They are demigods and they always use their powers on me."

"Well, what are you doing this summer at camp?" Calypso asked Rachel.

"Write music, grow, give prophecies, and grow." She answered.

I laughed and looked down at her. Then Jason went through us.

Jason

I was looking for Piper. I couldn't wait to get to camp with her. First I'm stopping at Percy's mom's house with Percy, Frank, and Leo. Paul's bringing us.

I spotted Piper by her locker. She was grabbing books and putting them in her bag. I walked up to her locker.

"Your summer activities consultant has arrived." I said.

She smiled. "Hopefully some of those activities will include a job otherwise I won't be able to go to camp."

"Whatever happens," I said, "as long as we're together, it's cool, right?"

Piper said. "You promise?"

I smiled. "Here's my promise."

I turned her around so she wouldn't see, and so I can put it on.

It was a necklace with a locket. In the locket were two pictures. One was of us singing at the call-backs. The other was of the whole group. I had Leo help me make it.

I put it around Piper's neck. I heard my friends come around watching us.

Piper opened the locket and gasped.

"This is amazing." She said.

Then I leaned in and we kissed. When we separated, I looked up and saw my friends staring at us. Then a boy came up and asked for me to sign his year book.

Then we all walked out. Piper and I kept talking about summer plans.

"We could go to my favorite restaurant, see New Rome, and I definitely need to show you the training facility." I said. "Then I'm teaching you a twisted-flip on my skate board."

"Good." Piper said. "Because I have first aid training and I can patch myself up afterword."

I laughed. "All right."

Drew

I watched as the "happy" couple walked down the halls.

"Going to restaurant, seeing New Rome," I mimicked. "And OMG, Jason, I have first aid training. Hahahaha, oh please."

I turned around and saw Rachel.

"Rachel!" I said. "I have a summer job for you."

She turned to me.

I continued. "Reyna asked Octavian to find a new musician for a club. There old pianist is moving."

"Or hiding." She suggested.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"Sounds great!" She exclaimed.

Octavian came over. "Cheer up Drew. It's summer! We can do whatever we want to do. Everything changes."

"Octavian," I asked. "Who's the most popular boy at Goodie, Camp Half-Blood, and Camp Jupiter?"

"I'd say Jason Grace has that position to him, don't you think?" Octavian asked.

"And who's the most popular girl?" I asked.

At first he hesitated. He looked down the hall straight at Piper.

"Answer the question!" I demanded.

"Oh, um, you?" He said.

I nodded. "Jason and Drew Grace. Drew and Jason Grace. Jason-"

"Drew!" Octavian brought me back from dream world.

"It just makes sense." I complained.

"Apparently not to Jason." Octavian said.

"But it's summer, Octavian." I said. "Everything changes."

I closed my locker and walked out of this place. Time to head to my new kingdom. A kingdom called Camp Jupiter.

No one's POV

All the kids ran out of the building. They headed to the front waiting for the bus. Then they started singing again.

(_Leo- italics, _**Jason- bold, **_**Piper- bold and italics, **__everyone- underlined and italics, __**both- underlined, bold, and italics**_)

_What time is it?_

_Summertime_

_It's our vacation_

_What time is it?_

_Party time_

_That's right _

_Say it loud_

_What time is it?_

_The time of our lives_

_Anticipation_

_What time is it?_

_Summertime_

_School's out_

_Scream and shout_

Then everyone cheered. The busses arrived and kids started piling in. Jason, Leo, and Frank went onto Percy's bus with him. They were heading to his house. Drew and Octavian immediately headed to Camp Jupiter. Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, and Calypso headed to Camp Half-Blood before they went to Camp Jupiter.

Now another story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! It's been a while I know, but I've had a pretty busy weekend. I had to watch my friend's dog, Max, while they were away. He is so cute! Well here's the next chapter. I've decided to add Nico and Reyna. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, or High School Musical.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

Jason

We just finished playing three on three basketball with Paul, Percy's dad. Nico decided to join us, too. During the school year, Percy hung out with him, and is actually a pretty cool guy. He's in his drama class.

After an hour of playing, my team of Frank and Nico won to Percy's team of Paul and Leo. It was close, though. 20 to 22.

We ran inside their house and went straight to the fridge.

"So how's the job hunt going?" Paul asked.

"The big zero." Percy said.

Paul shook his head.

I was about to drink from my water bottle, but of course my cell phone started to ring. I know what you're thinking. Demigods can't use electronics because it attracts monsters. Well, Leo made some kind of software that allows us to use phones.

"Uh-oh." Leo said. "Girlfriend alert."

"Talk to me." I said. It wasn't Piper.

"This is Reyna from Camp Jupiter." She said. "So I heard you've been looking for a summer job."

"Hey Jason." Nico called out. "Does Piper still remember your name?"

"Or did she find someone new to karaoke with this summer?" Percy finished.

Those two high fived. I turned around and mouthed _shut up_. Then I went back to Reyna.

"Yes I remember you Reyna." I said, "That is a fantastic idea! But how did you get my number?"

"Leo Valdez programmed it to get all the campers phone numbers." Reyna answered. "So are you ready?"

"Here's the thing," I said. "I know this most amazing girl . . . I mean half-blood. Straight A's. Great at training. It would be so amazingly perfect if she could work with me."

It took a couple minutes, but she answered, "You can have anyone you want work here."

I smiled. "Thank you Reyna. I'll give you the list. Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson, Nico Di' Angelo-"

"He's already covered, Nico Di' Angelo." Reyna interrupted.

I was a little confused, but went on anyway. "Frank Zhang, Calypso, Hazel Levesque, Annabeth Chase, and basically Camp Half-Blood."

"That's a lot of jobs, but I'll see what I can do." Reyna said. "I'll see you guys at camp. Tell the ones you said by name the good news."

I smiled and ran back in to tell the guys.

Percy

I watched as Jason told us to shut up and walk away. I think that he's really having an important conversation.

"I think he's really talking to someone besides Piper." I said.

"Yeah," Leo said. "The dude's my best friend, Piper and him do not stop talking. Every time she calls, he blushes."

We started cracking up.

"I never said that." Leo warned us.

Jason shouted, "Yes!"

"What's up?" Frank asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Jason said.

We looked at him with disbelief. No one would believe that.

"Nothing!" He defended.

"Okay." Paul said. "I'll tell you what. You guys stick together this summer, you work on that game, and we are talking about back-to-back championships next fall!"

Over the school year, we joined the basketball team. After a couple of practices, I was voted captain. I was okay with that though. Jason was, too. He gets summer, I get the school year.

Then they started playing in the house. I would have been okay with that, if my mom didn't walk in as we were doing that.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." My mom stopped us. "Can we all redirect this energy into carrying in the groceries?"

"Yes Mrs. Jackson." Everyone said.

We all walked outside to get the groceries. When Jason and I got two bags, he told me, "I heard you're saving up for a car."

"Yep." I said. "Paul won't let me drive his anymore because a Pegasus landed on his car when I was driving once."

Jason smiled. "Good old Blackjack. So I kind of found a job."

My eyes widened. "Cool."

"And," Jason said, "Reyna asked if I wanted to give a job to anyone else."

I smiled. "And?"

"And I got you and the other guys plus the girl's jobs!" He said.

"Yes!" I shouted.

This is going to be a great summer.

Drew

Octavian and I were driving to the camp. So far we have had zero monsters attack and we're about to enter camp. When we reached the border, Octavian flashed some ID and we were given star treatment.

"Octavian, so good to see you." Dakota said. "Same to you Drew. Welcome to Camp Jupiter, and New Rome."

"Thank you Dakota." I said.

I had him hold my dog carrier with my poodle, Gladiola. I have to keep him in there because he ran a way for a while. My father offered a huge reward for him, and three teenagers brought him back.

"Hi boy!" I said.

Right before I walked away, I asked, "Can you find some shade for my car?"

"Even if we have to plant a tree." A voice said.

I turned around and there was Lupa and Reyna. Lupa whispered something into her ear and ran off.

"Reyna." Octavian said.

"Welcome back." Reyna said through gritted teeth.

"It's good to be back." Octavian said.

You see, on the way here, I had a talk with Reyna. I used charm speak to get information she doesn't need getting out. Her big bad secret. Then I made her do something and until I get what I want, I'm going to keep black mailing her.

"Are the flyers ready yet?" I asked.

"You mean the flyers for a talent show you're forcing me to put on." Reyna said. "Yes they're ready."

"Inspired." I smiled. "Oh and I plan to limit member talent auditions for thirty seconds each. Amateur performers are very . . ."

"Draining?" Octavian suggested.

"Yes." I said.

"Understood." Octavian mumbled.

"And should I . . ." I said.

Octavian cleared his throat.

"We." I fixed. "Be so fortunate as to win the star dazzle award, again!"

At Camp Half-Blood, every year there's a talent show. I always win. Last year, I did it with Octavian and we won. This year we're doing it again.

I brought the award over to the trophy case, but it was full already.

"Where would we put it?" I asked.

"We're expanding the trophy case." Reyna explained. "The designs are in my room."

"Reyna." I said, "You are so efficient."

She smiled. "Well . . ."

I gestured her to follow me. When Octavian couldn't hear us, I asked the big thing she was supposed to do.

"The staffing matter we discussed?" I asked.

"Done." Reyna muttered.

"Fabulous." I smiled.

I walked away, but Octavian wasn't with us. He was still holding the trophy pretending he won. Weirdo. Soon this would all be over.

"OCTAVIAN!" I shouted.

He quickly put down the trophy and followed me to my new apartment in New Rome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! This all in Drew's POV, okay. It's a long one. I was having a little block on how to do the mother/Ryan scene, but I just had a great idea. It's going to be a little different, but different is a good thing! So here we go. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, or High School Musical 2**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Drew

I couldn't wait to get to the pool! I heard its first class. When I got there, I wasn't disappointed. It was huge! There were some families, a water fall, and cabanas.

"Drew!" My three friends screamed.

"Girls." I smiled.

My friends, Claire, Kelly, and Tara, walked with me to the pool. They didn't know about my plan, but I'm going to tell them. Last year, I met Kelly. Tara's my sister. I knew Claire since I started camp. We came together, but she's a daughter of Apollo. Kelly is a daughter of Mars or Ares.

Octavian walked behind us on our way to the pool. He carried all my stuff. We finally found five chairs next to each other.

My friends were telling me how great the place is. I didn't really care. The thing that would make my summer, fabulous is when Jason asks me out.

"Hey David!" Octavian waved over a guy who was dressed like the life guard.

"Hey Octavian, my man." David said.

"You working as life guard again this summer?" Octavian asked.

David said, "Actually, I was promoted. But don't worry, I'll tell the new life guard everything you need. Is there anything else you five need?"

We shook our heads.

"Outsiders invaded the drama club at Camp Half-Blood." I told my friends.

"Drew," Octavian said, "You got the pool, the club, and the whole summer to have fun!"

"You must check out the spa!" Claire squealed.

"What could be more fabulous?" Tara asked.

"More ice," I said to the waiter.

(**Drew- Bold, **_Octavian- italics, __**Octavian and Drew- bold and italics, **__**girls + Octavian- underlined, bold, and italics**__**)**_

**It's out with the old**

**And in with the new**

**Goodbye, clouds of grey**

**Hello, skies of blue**

**A dip in the pool**

**A trip to the spa**

**Endless days in my chaise**

**The whole world according to moi**

**Excuse me**

**Thank you**

**Iced tea imported from England**

**Lifeguards imported from Spain**

**Towels imported from Turkey**

**And turkey imported from Maine**

_**We're gonna relax and renew**_

**You go do**

**I want fabulous**

**That is my simple request**

**All things fabulous**

**Bigger and better and best**

**I need something inspiring**

**To help me get along**

**I need a little fabulous**

**Is that so wrong?**

**Fetch me my Jimmy Choo flip-flops**

**Where is my pink Prada tote?**

**I need my Tiffany hair-band**

**Then I can go for a float**

_A summer like never before_

**I want more**

_She wants fabulous_

_That is her simple request_

_All things fabulous_

_Bigger and better and best_

_She needs something inspiring _

_To help her get along_

_She needs a little fabulous_

_Is that so wrong?_

_**Fabulous pool**_

**Ewe**

_**Fabulous splash**_

**Read my lips**

_**Fabulous parties**_

_**Even fabulous trash**_

_**Fabulous fashion**_

**No**

_**Fabulous bling**_

**Yeah**

_**She's got to have fabulous everything**_

_**Nothing to discuss**_

_**Everything's got to be perfect for . . .**_

**Me!**

_She wants fabulous_

_That is her simple request_

_All things fabulous_

_Bigger and better and best_

_She needs something inspiring _

_To help her get along_

_She needs a little fabulous_

_Is that so wrong?_

**This won't do**

**That's a bore**

**That's insulting**

**I need more**

**I need, I need,**

**I need, I need, **

**I need, I need**

**I need fabulous**

_**I want fabulous**_

_**Fabulous hair**_

_**Fabulous style**_

_**Fabulous eyes**_

_**And that fabulous smile**_

Then I saw him. Jason Grace. I smiled. He was finally here. I fussed with my hair and stuff before sitting up.

**Oh I like what I see**

**I like it a lot**

_**Is this absolutely fabulous?**_

_**Fabulous, fabulous, fabulous**_

**Absolutely**

Then he waved. I waved back, but his gaze was somewhere else. I looked behind me, and my eyes widened in horror.

The person he waved to wasn't me, but his terrible and awful girlfriend. My sister, Piper, was the new life guard. She was waving to Jason and smiling. Then I noticed their little group come in, too. How did this happen?

**Not**

Then I started pacing near the pool deck. Octavian was looking down and my friends were biting their finger nails. My plan was ruined!

Then it got worse!

I slipped on a puddle and while screaming, I fell into the pool! I started thrashing around in the pool and screaming. The group eventually found their way over to me.

I felt someone pulling on me.

"It's okay." She said. "I got you."

I broke away from the grip, and started treading water. I turned around and saw Piper smiling at me.

How did she even get into New Rome? Octavian got me in since he's the augur. My friend from here got the girls and me a place for the summer, too.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm the new lifeguard," Piper answered.

"Wait," Someone said. It was Jason! "Are you a member here?"

I exclaimed in disgust. Then I splashed Piper and Jason. I missed. Then I started swimming away. Those two disgust me.

When I was out of the pool, I turned around and saw Piper playing around.

I will get my revenge, I promised. Jason will be mine.

* * *

><p>"I said to hire Jason Grace." I said, "Not all of Camp Half-Blood!"<p>

I was in Reyna's office. Her dogs sat by her side on her throne. They really looked mad, but Reyna kept them under control.

"You said to hire Jason Grace." Reyna countered, "And whatever it takes."

"Well why didn't you warn me about the rest of them?" I asked.

Reyna smirked, "I did discuss the matter with the Olympian Council, of course."

I was shocked. So was Octavian.

"The council?" Octavian asked, "Including my dad and her-"

I screamed, "MOTHER!"

Then in an instant, she was there.

"Hello dear." Aphrodite said.

"Mother how could you!" I exclaimed. "You hired Piper McLean and the other Greek demigods!?"

"These are your friends." Aphrodite said. "Not the weirdoes from Camp Jupiter."

"They're not my friends!" I exclaimed.

Aphrodite's eyes widened.

"They'll steal my show," I pouted.

She smiled. "And what fresh talent you'll have for your summer show."

"Mom," I complained, "Did you hear what I just said?"

Then she shushed me. That. Is. It.

"Mother swear on the River Styx you'll pay me back somehow!" I said.

She sighed. "If you really don't like my gift, then fine. I swear on the River Styx that when you need something, I'll give it to you, if it's in my power."

Thunder rumbled outside.

"Good." I said.

Then Ryan and I walked out. Maybe my plan would still work.

* * *

><p>I stopped Reyna before she could leave for the day.<p>

"I want them out," I demanded.

Reyna stuttered, "B-but your m-mother said-"

I interrupted there. "Oh don't mention that backstabbing lover to me! If you can't fire them, then make them want to quit."

Then I turned around and walked back to New Rome. This was going to be a long summer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! HAPPY NEW YEAR! I can't believe it's 2015! I'm so happy you guys like this story. I was a little unsure if I should keep going because I had a little writers block on how to edit these scenes in, again. But I think I finally figured out what to do. **

**Anyway, it's been an amazing year. So thank you. Here's the next chapter for you guys. READ ON!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, or High School Musical**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

Jason

Things were going okay until Reyna came in.

Almost all of Camp Half-Blood found a job in New Rome. So we all got apartments there, too. I worked in the kitchen with almost all my friends.

"I'm hoping Chef Michael's going to teach me," Conner said. He wanted to be a baker. "I want to learn the art of Austrian flake pastry. And Drew is going to be where I work every day! How much better can summer get? Right?"

You see, Conner has a crush on Drew. I keep telling him, Drew's not worth it, but he's stuck on her. Drew and Conner will never happen. She's too busy hating Piper and trying to win me over. Each and every time I reject her.

"A real dream come true." Leo joked.

"If you actually get to know her," Conner argued, "then she's not bad."

"Dude!" Leo said, "You don't even know her."

"I didn't even know Drew got a place in New Rome," I said. "Reyna said we have a bunch of job openings in New Rome, and I was wondering if you and your friends would like a job. I said that would be awesome."

"Inspiring, Mr. Grace. Truly inspiring." Someone said. Reyna.

I smiled at her. Then she went from nice boss to evil over lord.

"However." She frowned. "What we're looking for from all of you is not inspiration, but perspiration."

Then she picked up aprons. "Confirming assignments. Valdez, Grace, Jackson, waiters, and when needed caddies."

"What?" Leo asked.

"Mrs. Chase." She went over to Annabeth. "I heard you're efficient."

Annabeth smiled. "Well-"

Reyna interrupted. "Prove it. You'll handle New Rome's citizen's activities. Keep me in sight at all times."

She turned to Rachel and Calypso. "Rachel, Calypso, piano. Lunchtime for Rachel and cocktail hour to Calypso. That means mood music, not new music. Got it?"

Rachel and Calypso nodded.

"Hazel!" Reyna called out. "Chopping, cutting, preparing plates. Do complete the summer with the equal amount of digits, I assume you currently possess."

Then she turned to Frank, Conner, and Nico.

"You three shall assist Chef Michael In the-"

Conner interrupted. "The promised land."

Reyna smiled and handed them chef hats. "You hold onto that."

Percy rushed over and asked, "Mrs. Reyna, your majesty, miss, would it be okay if we draw straws to see who had to wait on Drew?"

"Please." Reyna smirked. "You won't be waiting on Drew."

We all sighed in relief. I really did not want to wait on her. She would flirt with me and try to win me over.

"You'll be serving Miss Tanaka." Reyna said.

"Who's that?" Travis asked.

Reyna turned to him frowning.

"Always address our citizens as Mr., Mrs., or Miss." Reyna stated. "Let's practice."

As they practiced, Annabeth whispered into Percy's ear, "Do we have to?"

"Mrs. Tanaka." Reyna practiced. "Would you like some lemonade?"

"Actually," Travis said. "I'm not Mrs. Tanaka. I'm Travis! The prank king."

We all groaned at Travis. He was so stupid. I guess it runs in their family. I mean just look at Conner and Mercury/Hermes.

Then the door swung open. Piper.

"It smells so good, and I am so hungry." She exclaimed.

Percy said, "No, wait. You don't-"

I said, "No, no, no!"

"What's for lunch?" Piper asked me.

"Mrs. McLean." Reyna said. "Your lunch break isn't for another 3.5 minutes. I surely hope no one drowned in your absence."

We were all shocked. No one has ever not liked Piper, except for Drew and Octavian. How dare she talk to my girlfriend like that? I was about to say something, but Leo and Frank covered my mouth.

Reyna continued. "For now on, do clock in and out on time. Three mess-ups and your employment will be terminated. Got it?"

We all nodded.

Reyna smirked. "Chop, chop, chop."

"Okay that man officially scares me." Hazel said breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Annabeth agreed.

"Suddenly," Percy said, "I'm starting to miss detention with Lupa. How sick is that?"

"Come on!" I said. "We got a hoop out back, three free meals a day, and we only have to wear this when we're working. All for one, and one for all. All right? This is our summer. Now what team?"

"Half-Bloods!" Some chanted.

"What team?"

"Half-Bloods!"

But they weren't done complaining.

(**So many people are singing I'm just putting their name in front of each lyric they sing.**)

_Leo_**: Come on. **

**How did we get from the top of the world **

**To the bottom of the heap**

_Annabeth_**: I don't recall you mentioning**

**The boss is such a creep**

_Frank_**: We still have the ingredients**

**To make this summer sweet**

_Hazel_**: Well, we got rags instead of riches**

_Percy_**: And all these dirty dishes**

_All_**: Just wish I had three wishes**

_Piper_**: (talking) Okay guys break it up**

_Jason_**: We've got to work, work**

**To work this out**

**We'll make things right**

**The sun will shine**

**If we work, work, there'll be no doubt**

**We can still save this summer**

**If we work this out**

_Leo: _**(Talking) Dude, what have you gotten us into?**

_Jason: _**(Talking) Come on! We can totally turn this thing around!**

_Leo: _**I'd rather face a seven footer**

**Straight up in the post**

_Anna + Caly: _**Yeah**

**That sure beats hanging here**

**And burning someone's toast**

_Percy: _**I needed Benjamins**

**But this ain't worth the stress**

_Nico + Rach: _**Maybe there's a better way**

**To fix this greasy mess**

_Jason: _**We're a champion team**

**A well-oiled machine**

**And we've faced tougher problems **

**Than this**

**I know it's a grind**

**But I'm sure we can find**

**A way to have fun**

**While we get this job done**

_Jason + Piper: _**We've got to work, work**

**To work this out**

**We'll make things right**

**The sun will shine**

**We got to work, work**

**There'll be no doubt**

**If we all come together**

**We can work this out**

_Jason: _**(Talking) let's work it!**

Then we all started having fun and playing around with the supplies. Piper and I played on the counter. We were finally having fun!

_Jason: _**Tell me what you want**

_Piper: _**Tell me what you need**

_Frank: _**A little bit of sugar**

_Hazel: _**A little bit of butter**

_Caly: _**It's the perfect recipe**

_All: _**Payday**

_Percy: _**It'll taste so sweet**

_All: _**Payday**

_Nico: _**Good enough to eat**

_Leo: _**Gonna make some motion pictures**

_Caly: _**Hit the mall with all my sisters**

_Frank: _**Get tickets to the Knicks and Sixers**

_Hazel: _**Kick it with the music mixers**

_Percy: _**Buy a ride that suits my style**

_Annabeth: _**Lounge around the pool awhile**

_Jason: _**Make a date with my favorite girl**

_All: __**We've got it made**_

_**Whoa, we've got to work, work**_

_**To work this out**_

_**We'll make things right**_

_**The sun will shine**_

_**If we work, work**_

_**There'll be no doubt**_

_**We can still save the summer**_

_**If we work this out**_

_Jason: _**Work this**

**Got to work this**

**We can work this out**

"So," I asked, "can we work this out?"

There were some murmurs, but Percy said, "Yeah, we can work this out."

There were some cheers thrown around. Then I heard Reyna talking to someone outside. She was coming in for the waiters.

Everyone quickly ran to their stations. Reyna entered the room and looked around approvingly.

I wrote down on a piece of paper _**let's go**_.

I flipped it over so Percy and Leo could see it. They looked over and we grabbed the stuff and walked out. Ready for a day at work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. So upset that the school year begins again tomorrow :( I won't be able to post a lot, but I will next weekend I promise. Then the weekend after that will be hard to post stuff because I have a meet. It goes from Friday night to Sunday morning. I have to swim another five hundred :( That's twenty laps! I'm going to die! Well here's the next chapter. READ ON!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, or High School Musical 2**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

Piper

Finally the day was over. After all that hard work, I am so tired. I barely saw Jason or any of my friends today.

I still can't believe Drew is now a citizen in New Rome! Octavian must have asked Reyna for it. I can't believe them.

I walked over to clock out. I grabbed the card for me.

Someone said, "Miss me?" It was Jason. "Of course you did."

After I swiped my cared, I smiled and turned to face him.

"Hey," Jason asked, "have you ever been on a golf course?"

I answered. "We're employees, Jason. Not members. And I don't play golf."

He clocked out as well.

Then he whispered, "Who said anything about golf?"

At first I didn't get what he meant. Then later in the day, Jason brought me to the golf course. We got there, and I smiled. There was a picnic basket and a blanket spread across the ground.

He led me over to the basket and we had a picnic. I was still a little nervous that we might get caught.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to be out here?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yeah. Unless the monsters turn us in."

I smiled. "So how's kitchen duty?"

"Oh you know," Jason said, "the team that washes together, wins together."

Then he fed me and strawberry. I smiled at its taste.

I said, "My dad said summer jobs are good on college applications."

Jason said, "Well not mine. Jupiter keeps pestering me nonstop about becoming the next king of Olympus. It's all part of the frightening concept called 'our future'."

I asked, "Are you worried?"

He smiled. "Being the next King of Olympus is a big responsibility. All the gods and goddesses are changing. I hope just hope you'll be there with me."

I smiled. "You at least know what's happening. Only one person from each cabin is chosen. Sometimes even mortals are chosen. Calypso could even be chosen by Apollo. Maybe even Rachel."

He argued. "I'm only as good as what happens this year and next year at camp. It's . . ." He hesitated. "I always liked the idea of being in charge of my future, but now it's happening and it's all planned out."

Then I said, "So let's just think about right now, because this place is amazing and I plan on staying in here for the entire summer. This means a lot to me, especially being here with . . ."

"Such an outstanding peanut-butter and jelly sandwich maker like me?" Jason handed me a sandwich.

Then I said, "I want to remember this summer, Jason."

He nodded, and looked at my bag of grapes. I got an idea.

"Here," I said. "Catch."

He smiled. "Oh, I love this game!"

"Ready?" I asked.

"Go." He said.

I threw the grape into the air, and he caught it.

"Oh!" He exclaimed.

"Beautiful," I announced.

"Yes!" He cheered. "Now it's your turn."

He picked a grape up, and I got ready. Then he threw it. All three grapes he threw bounced off my face.

"Hey!" I complained.

"You didn't catch a single one of them!" He said starting to run a way.

"You . . ." I said.

I got up a chased after him.

"That was so bad!" Jason said.

Then he fell and started rolling down the hill. I ran after him trying to keep up. This was an amazing day.

Drew

I watched as Piper and Jason had their little date. This was the perfect time to get her.

"Reyna," I said into my phone, "When I was on the fourth fairway today, it seemed bone dry."

Octavian took the binoculars and looked through them. Piper had just caught Jason and got onto his back so he wouldn't be able to run away.

"Can you tell maintenance to give it an extra splash," I said smugly.

There perfect date was about to be the perfect disaster.

Jason

I finally got Piper off my back. She laid down on the grass laughing. I crawled over to her, and started laughing, too.

Then I got up, and helped Piper up. She tripped a little fell onto me, but I was okay with that. I looked into her eyes. When I was about to kiss her, I felt something cold against my neck.

I cringed and Piper did, too. I turned around and I saw that the sprinklers were turned on. I had an idea.

I bowed. "May I have this dance?"

She smiled. "Why, of course you may."

I grabbed her hand and we started dancing around in the freezing water. Then I smiled mischievously at her.

"You are gonna get so wet!" I said.

Then we raced through the sprinkler system together. She screamed, and I laughed. This was awesome. Well it was, until Reyna arrived.

Octavian

I looked at all the fun Jason and Piper were having. They were such a cute couple, WAIT! WHY DID I JUST THINK THAT?! THAT NEVER HAPPENED!

"Keep an eye on them tomorrow and keep me posted." Drew told me.

I asked, "Why are you smiling?"

"No worries, Octavian," Drew said. "This is your turf. Remember."

I rolled my eyes and looked through the binoculars. Reyna was there giving Jason and Piper a lecture.

Jason

I didn't even see her coming. All I heard was a girl clearing her throat. I turned around and Reyna was there.

"First a break-time infraction," Reyna said, "now frolicking on the golf course."

She turned to me. I was sure, I was going to get blamed for it, but all she did was start blaming Piper again.

"You're not off to an auspicious start, Mrs. McLean?" Reyna said.

I cut in, "Actually, Reyna, this was my fault, so she's-"

"How courteous," Reyna interrupted. "But irrelevant. We won't allow this to happen again, will we?"

We shook our heads. Then Reyna walked away leaving with sad faces and a ruined picnic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I know I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. It's also been a busy weekend. I hope you guys like this, but my mom is hurrying me to bed. NIGHT! Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, or High School Musical 2**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

Jason

"Good morning everybody." I said as Piper and I walked into the kitchen.

After the whole picnic thing yesterday, we've been a lot more careful. Last night, we both got our own apartments. Mine is next to Percy's and Frank's and across from Leo's.

"That smells good." I said to Conner.

Piper smiled. "Hey Annabeth!"

We both said hi to Percy when we walked by. We also said hello to Nico and all the other guys. We walked to where we clock in and both swiped our cards.

Then I heard a faint melody. It was sweet and quiet. Piper gestured for me to follow and we headed towards the back room.

"Yeah." Rachel sang. "You are the music in me."

Piper said. "Sounding good Rachel."

She smiled. "Thanks! Actually I need to get ready for the ladies' luncheon. Won't exactly be rocking out."

We laughed. Then Rachel turned to us with a gleam in her eye.

"You know," Rachel said, "I'm so excited about the club's talent show! I mean, the employees get to do a number, and I have ideas for everyone! You guys can sing the lead, and maybe Percy and Leo can do backup, and everyone can dance!"

I interrupted. "Big timeout on that one. My singing career began and ended at Camp Half-Bloods Winter Musical. I'm just here to make a check and sneak into the pool after work. That's . . . that's really it."

I was about to walk out when I heard the girls talking again.

"Oh." Rachel said.

"What was that you were just playing a couple a minutes ago?" Piper asked.

"Oh," Rachel lied, "It's nothing. It's just nothing."

Piper grabbed the sheet. "What's this?"

I turned to look at the girls. Piper was flipping through the sheet while Rachel was trying to find a way to explain.

"Well," Rachel said uneasily. "I was thinking if you did the show that I wanted to be ready, and I wrote this for you guys."

Piper put the music down and spread it out.

"Come on." Piper said, "Play."

Rachel smiled and her fingers danced over the piano. Soon the melody was heard again.

(**Jason-bold, **_Piper- italics,__** both- italics and bold,**__Rachel- italics and underlined, _**Piper + Rachel- Bold and underlined,**_**everyone- bold, italics, and underlined**_)

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Yeah_

_You are the music in me_

_You know the words _

"_Once upon a time"_

_Make you listen_

_There's a reason_

**When you dream**

**There's a chance you'll find**

**A little laughter**

**Or happy ever after**

Rachel and Piper looked at me pleading me to step in. I sighed and looked at the lyrics. Let's hope I don't stink.

_**You're harmony to the melody**_

_**That's echoing inside my head**_

_A single voice _(**A single voice**)

_Above the noise_

_**And like a common thread**_

**You're pulling me**

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong_

**Oh, you are the music in me**

**Yeah, it's living in all of us**

_And it's brought us here because_

_**Because you are the music in me**_

_**Na na na na**_

_**Na na na na**_

**Yeah **_(Na na na na)_

_**You are the music in me**_

_It's like I knew you before we met _**(Before we met)**

_Can't explain _**(Oooohhhh)**

_There's no name for it _**(No name)**

_**I sang you words I've never said**_

**And it was easy **_(So easy)_

**Because you see the real me **_(I see)_

_**As I am, you understand**_

_**And that's more than**_

_**I've ever known, oh**_

_To hear your voice _**(hear your voice)**

_Above the noise _**(noise)**

_**And know I'm not alone**_

_Oh, you're sing to me!_

_**When I hear my favorite song**_

_**I know that we belong**_

_**You are the music in me**_

_**It's living in all of us**_

_**And it's brought us here because**_

_**You are the music in me**_

_**Together we're gonna sing**_

_**We got the power to sing**_

**What we feel **_(What we feel!)_

**Connected and real**

_**Can't keep it all inside!**_

_**Oh yeah!**_

_Oh yeah!_

_Oh yeah! _**(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)**

_**You are the music in me**_

_Oh yeah!_

_Oh yeah!_

_**You are the music in me**_

Soon our friends came in and joined us.

_**When I hear my favorite song **_**(Favorite song)**

_**I know that we belong**_

_We belong!_

_**You are the music in me!**_

_**It's living in all of us!**_

_**It's brought us here because**_

_**You are the music in me**_

_Oh yeah!__** (Na na na na)**_

_Oh yeah! __**(Na na na na)**_

_**You are the music in me!**_

**Yeah**

I kept looking into Piper's eyes and she looked into mine. If all our friends weren't here I would kiss her.

Then we heard cheering and looked towards our friends. They were all smiling and clapping.

"Oh, I love that song!" Piper exclaimed.

"Yeah," I said, "Great song Rachel!"

We walked back over to Rachel.

"Oh!" Annabeth said, "I've got the talent show sign-up sheet right here. Are you guys in?"

I looked at all my friend's faces. They looked at me waiting for my decision. If I said yes they would do it, but if I said no . . . Oh what the heck.

"Maybe we can work this out," I promised, "but only if we're all in this together."

Everyone was smiling. Leo ran over and slung an arm over my shoulder. I quickly signed the sheet before I changed my mind and passed it around. This was never going to end.

"This is going to be fantastic!" Rachel smiled. "I'm going to coordinate rehearsal to match our all of our schedules."

Rachel kept talking about how amazing the talent show was going to be, but I looked at everyone's faces again. There's one person I don't see.

Where's Nico?

Nico

I hated being blackmailed by Drew.

Ever since I got that phone call and used her stupid charm speak to spill my crush, I've been her little slave. I cannot let people know who I like.

Right now, Octavian asked me to do his dirty work.

I'm spying on my friends and I'm supposed to report everything I find. I brought out my talkie and pressed the button to contact Drew.

"Octavian, this is Nico," I said. "You might want to hear this."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! SO SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ALL WEEK! I had so much homework and I failed a test. Well, my whole class did so we're retesting tomorrow. I have to go study soon, so here's the next chapter. Also, I've been getting a lot of comments about how Reyna and Nico shouldn't be mean. They aren't. They are being black mailed.**

**Also, I think you guys may be a little confused about the Olympians giving up their roles. I just think it would be kind of cool if one girl or boy demigod could replace the gods every five hundred years. So Jason would obviously be that choice so that's why he will change. So he doesn't disappoint his dad.**

**Well that's enough from me. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, or High School Musical 2**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

Drew

I was in the spa with the girls getting a facial. Octavian just came here with news from Reyna and Nico. It was such a good idea to black mail them. Now they can do our dirty work. Nico will be huge in my plan of getting Jason and Piper fighting. Reyna will get the other campers and him fighting.

"It's an amazing song." Octavian said, "But she wrote it for Jason and Piper."

I gasped.

Octavian turned to his my sister Tara. She was also getting a facial.

"Hey Tara." Octavian said.

She smiled. "Hey sweetie. Want a seaweed scrub?"

Octavian shrugged. "Maybe later."

Another fact, my sister and Octavian are dating. It's actually fine with me because she's actually Roman so, it's okay.

"Octavian," I said, "It might good for Jason to perform in our show."

"What?!" Octavian shrieked, "If he sings with Piper-"

"Who said anything about him singing with Piper?" I asked.

"What's your plan?"

I smiled. "It's a very complicated plan. Remember my mom promised to do anything to make up for this?"

He nodded.

Then I explained my plan. He smiled when I finished.

"Devious." He said, "I like it. When do we start?"

I leaned over and asked Tara, "When does dad tee off?"

She and I are actual sisters like Jason and Thailia or Hylla and Reyna or Nico and Bianca.

"Noon." Tara answered. "You two want to join us?"

I smiled. "Love to."

Percy

Leo and I were fooling around. We were carrying the dirty plates over and pretending to be English men. Jason was looking at us like we were weirdoes, but he couldn't help but laugh.

I asked Jason, seeing if he would play along. "How shall we get to the food today, sir?"

Jason said. "I don't know, perhaps skipping?"

Leo said, "Very well then."

He grabbed his arm and we started skipping and laughing. Then Reyna mysteriously popped in front of us. She was dragging Frank over, too.

"Jackson, Grace, Valdez, Zhang." She said. "You're caddying today. Forty bucks a bag. You've been requested."

"What?" I asked.

"By who?" Jason asked.

I really didn't think about what we were doing, but forty bucks? I should have been concerned about who it was, but the money was so tempting.

I said. "Who cares? For forty bucks I would caddy for Kronus!"

"Very close." Reyna hissed.

She walked by Conner and smiled. She took a cookie and took a bite. Five seconds later the cookie is gone. Then Frank, Jason, Leo and I grabbed a cookie as well and followed Reyna out the door.

Jason

I'm so stupid! Why did I fall into the trap? I had a feeling she would be here.

Drew Tanaka.

"Hey boys!" Drew smiled.

"Hi." I said flat. Leo nudged me.

"I thought it was time for you to meet our actual father." She said pointing to herself and Tara.

"Okay." I said.

I nodded to Octavian and said hello to Tara, but I didn't see their dad.

"Where's your dad?" Leo asked.

She pointed up. I looked and saw a helicopter coming down.

When it touched the ground, the door opened and a man walked out.

"Hi daddy!" Drew yelled.

He smiled. "Where's the first tee and what's the course record?"

Then he walked over to us. Tara and Drew bounded over and hugged him tight.

He laughed. "I'm just kidding. I helped build this course and I hold the record, but who's counting. Princess. Sweetie."

"You remember Octavian, daddy." Tara said.

He nodded and walked over to Octavian. He smiled and said, "Son, you've been working out."

"Yoga." Octavian said.

Then he fixed Octavian's golfing hat so it wouldn't be slanted.

"Bring that around." Mr. Tanaka said. "Quite a season you boys had."

"Oh." Drew smiled. "Jason used to play golf, too at school."

"Nice," Mr. Tanaka said. "What about you three?"

Leo said. "Baseball."

Percy said. "Swim team and baseball."

"Track and field and Baseball." Frank said.

"Might come in handy the way I play golf." Tara said, "Fair warning."

Drew, Octavian, and Mr. Tanaka stepped back two gigantic steps. At first we didn't get it, but then we stepped back. I really did not need a black and blue for my date with Piper.

"Fore!" She screamed.

Then swung her club and it hit a man's head on the green. That has got to hurt.

"Brilliant sweetie." Mr. Tanaka complimented.

Everyone else clapped, so we joined in.

"Leo, you'll be caddying for Tara. Percy you'll be caddying for me, Frank you'll be caddying for Octavian, and Jason will be caddying for daddy." Drew announced.

"Daddy." I repeated.

The others soon were done swinging, too. Drew and Octavian were playing around on the golf cart. Percy and Frank were already ahead. I was waiting for Leo. He didn't seem to know how to carry it.

I laughed. "Come on Leo!"

He finally got it and ran to catch up to me. We talked about stuff like our girlfriends, the Olympians making us the next heirs, and our new jobs.

We reached the next hole and Mr. Tanaka asked, "What do you think?"

I said, "Well, it's 190 to the pin, downhill lie, and elevated green. I would go with a whole five, sir."

I handed him the club and stood back. Drew pushed Tara out of the way so she could stand next to me.

He hit the ball and it went all the way to the green. We all clapped for him, and I went over to grab the club.

"Nice call." He said.

"Thank you." I said.

Then someone ran behind me and ruffled my hair. I turned around and saw Drew skipping around. I gave her a weird look before I continued walking.

"Princess, grab you're pitching wedge." Mr. Tanaka said, "This one's yours."

I looked over and saw Leo by a sand box. It was kind of close to the green, but before I could talk, Drew was walking over with her club. Her eyes were set on Leo. Uh oh.

She lined up, but when she swung she hit it too hard. It almost wacked Leo in the face. He quickly dove into the sand and fell.

"Oops!" She said. "Oh well."

I looked at the others before Percy and Frank rushed over and grabbed him. They helped him out of the sand box and helped him wipe off the sand.

"That girl needs to take up knitting." Percy said.

"Or some sport where she can only injure herself." Frank suggested.

Before I could tell them to be quiet, Drew had stepped her foot on the gas and almost ran them over. All three fell backwards into the pit.

I laughed before I continued walking. I helped them all up, and soon they were walking with me groaning and cursing.

When we reached the green again, Mr. Tanaka let Octavian hit. He made a whole in one. Then we headed to a cliff. After they hit we were supposed to find their balls, but we could barely find them. I found mine by chance when Frank tripped on it and almost face planted.

As soon as we got closer to the pool, I left the group and ran to the life guard stand. I saw Piper watching the pool.

"Piper!" I called.

She turned suddenly and smiled.

"Dinner tonight?" I asked. "Sneak a swim?"

She nodded. I smiled up at her, but our moment was interrupted when Drew drove over.

She pushed on the brakes and said, "Jason!"

She gestured for me to get in the cart and the she started the gas. I smiled one last time at Piper before we drove off to see the group again.


	8. Authors Note!

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys. Listen, I have bad news. I don't think I can continue this story. There's so much going on right now, and I don't think it's going anywhere. I'm having a little block and I'm honestly not really into it anymore.**** I'm sorry, but with swim practice every night, school, my two instagram accounts, my actual book I'm working on, and my family . . . I can't handle it. **

**And I'm also having some problems at school. I feel invisible to all my friends, like I'm nobody to them. Then I told them I'm writing a book with their names in it, and they started noticing me. I realized they only care for what I write and if they get famous. So I'm kind of bummed. **

**So, this isn't goodbye forever. I swear on the River Styx that I will come back. I won't forget this story. Goodbye readers. I'll be back soon.**


End file.
